The Old Gruff Man & The Young Goth Woman
by BlueViking77
Summary: GAbby My first. Gibbs thinks about Abby. Not good at summarize, so that's that. Made the title correct.


Disclaimers: I do not owe any NCIS character. So please don't sue me.

* * *

**The Old Gruff Man & The Young Goth Woman.**

I'm standing down in the lab of the NCIS building. My left hand is on the back of a chair, the other holds a cup of coffee, all while the occupant of said chair taps with a vengeance on a keyboard. And the only sounds in the room, comes from the music blaring out in the room. My gaze alters between the fingers on the keyboard, the large plasma screens, serving as computer monitors, and the top of the black pig-tailed head of my Goth lab technician Abigail "Abby" Sciuto. The tapping stops, just long enough for her to take a sip, of the almost ever-present "Caff-Pow", I always seem to be bribed into bringing her. When I'm not the bribed, I'm usually the briber, who buys her them, if I want her to do something complicated for me. After sipping, and placing the "Caff-Pow" back on the desk, she's back to once again, tapping with the same vengeance as before.

She has become my best friend with ease and that's positively odd in every degree possible. I mean she's this late twenty-something Goth woman, with long dyed black hair always pig-tailed. She's always donned with dark clothes, black make-up and ditto nail polish, and she literally hates the sun. And then look at me. I'm over forty years old; I'm a gruff Ex-Marine, my hair is silver-gray. We have absolutely nothing in common, other than we want justice to be served, we both know American Sign Language by heart and the weirdest sense of knowing what the other wants, even before we have finished our sentences. Never have I had a bond with someone as I do with Abbs. That's what I started calling her five years ago, and she's an absolutely brilliant wonderful young woman. I'll refrain from calling her a girl, since I know she'll deck me, if she ever heard that description of her. I am really her boss, though, but in most ways we're equal all the way.

I put down my Styrofoam cup besides Abbs huge one. That's breaks whatever tapping spell, she have then just been under, and she turns her greenish gaze, from the smaller monitor in front of her, and levels it on me. As always I just smile at her, and her beautiful smile, that what it is, breaks loose on her face. I smile back as I raise my hand from the chair, to tug gently at the nearest pigtail. Carefully not to mess with it, and not to get near the stuttered dog collar, that she's wearing around her neck. I then squeeze her shoulder, which is clad with a black fishnet like something, she has on over a dark purple tank top, and moves around her and over to the wall, on where the plasma screens is hanging.

I love these quiet moments with only her. Well as quiet as it can be, now that her music is blaring. I'm not the one to order her to shut of her music, simply because this place down here, is all her domain and she always do her best work, whenever her music is blaring out the speakers. This very moment is one of these quiet times, when I don't have either Agent Todd or Agent DiNozzo tagging along, where agent McGee is not around, and where Ducky is safely in his morgue. I love them all, but I love Abbs more.

That I love Abbs have become more and more clear to me. She's the one I can't wait to see coming into work, since she's always waiting for me with that smile of hers. Her energy is like a bouncing ball, and she tends to start ramble nonsense, getting sidetrack, right in the middle of trying to explain something. It's adorable, ad I always hate having to shut her up, but work is work after all. I know that she understands that, since she never seems miffed, when I tell her to stop ramble, and get back on track and back to work no less.

I turn around, after studying the screen, and my eyes collide with hers. She sends me that smile of hers, which lights up her whole face, and I feel something in the pit of my stomach turning upside down. I feel this everyday by now, each time that I see that beautiful face of hers, and I know that I'm falling hopelessly in love with my very best friend, more and more as time goes by.

**End**

* * *

**I'd love some reviews.**


End file.
